Love in Silence
by LadyOfTheBluePhoenix
Summary: Sheila, mute female dance performer, meets Kai, cold captain of the world's best beyblade team... can love bloom when you can't talk to each other? R&R please
1. Arrival

Hey! I know I should update my story "firebirds will fly" but I will at the weekend.

Meanwhile I have another story for you. It while not become that long - probably six or seven chapters long...

**Short summary:** Cliche? Sheila, mute female dance performer, meets Kai, cold captain of the world's best beyblade team.

**Warning:** Mild swearing.

**Disclaimer**:What do you think? Nothing is mine!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

Chris read over the letter for the third time in a row, considering if the invitation should be accepted or not. The twenty-four year old finally smiled and slowly his smile turned into a grin. "Yes!" He announced t himself happily before he jogged out of the room. The dark brown wood door fell close behind him while Chris was already storming down the stairs the white envelope with the letter clutched in his hand.

He burst open the door to the training room still grinning widely. The occupants turned there attention towards the young man at the doorway and it was Jack to ask the question that was bothering everyone else. "What's up?"

Chris grinned. "I got an invitation for a performance, guys!" "Cool. But what is so special about it that you are so excited?" Beth spoke up taking a few steps into Chris's general direction. The young man laughed. "Sorry. I should tell you first. The invitation is from Mr Dickinson…"

"What? The chairman of the BBA? _He_ engages us?" Laura asked surprised.

"Yep. For the opening of this year's World Tournament. Isn't _that_ great?"

"Yes, Chris. That is absolutely _gigantic_!" Jack said, now also grinning from ear to ear. The others nodded and Chris turned his attention to his younger sister. "Sheila?" The nineteen year old turned her head toward Chris, smiled and nodded. Her eyes were sparkling, showing the excitement of the quietest member of the dance troupe.

* * *

Sheila was packing her English book into her bag before she flung it over her shoulder and left the classroom. With a steady pace she walked down the white painted corridor pass the line of windows on the right side and pass the classroom doors on her left side. A boy from her class run pass in a hurry waving his goodbye at her before dashing down the staircase.

A smile was tugging at her lips. It was time for the summer vacation. And she was flying to Tokyo in two days to the Beyblade World Championships. Today was her last dance training before the trip and Sheila had to admit that she was excited like her brother Chris.

It would be great to dance in front of such a large group of people. And she would meet the world's best beybladers.

Slowly she walked down the stairs lost in her thoughts, going over the things still to do before they would enter the plane.

Sheila would have been singing if she had not been mute.

* * *

"WHHOOOHOO! We made it! We made it!" Tyson was dancing and jumping crazily around in the backyard throwing his arms in the air. "We made it! We made it!" A second voice joined the World Champion's voice. Daichi was dashing around like an insane monkey raising dust behind him.

"TYSON! DAICHI! Shut the hell up!" Hilary yelled at the two boys who behaved nothing as their age. The girl with the brown hair earnestly considered if she should walk into the dojo and grip the kendo stick of grandpa Granger to make a final stop to the antics of the two boys.

The reason for the commotion in the normally silent – okay, sometimes – was that the world's most famous beyblade team the BBA Revolution had been qualified for the this year's world tournament.

And the members of the team, being from different countries, having different character traits and absolutely reached different levels of insanity and sanity, were taking these news in different ways according to the previous mentioned criterions.

While Tyson Granger and Daichi were running around the yard like they had finally lost their last piece of sanity, Hilary Tatibana was yelling at them to stop. Kenny was typing on his laptop already and presumably sinking in one of these states of his mind where he was only able to concentrate on researching.

Max Tate, the American blader of the team, was nearly suffocating himself with sugar and would soon be starting to giggled and laugh non-stop, his sanity going down with each bite of sugar.

Under the circumstances Ray Kon, the Chinese, had decided not to interfere. He was calmly sitting on the veranda of the dojo, watching his friends going crazy around him with a grin on his face. He was one of the two calm characters of the team but he could understand the excitement of his younger team-mates quite well.

The other calm character member of the team was the Russian enigma Kai Hiwatari. Currently he was leaning on the back wall of the veranda of the dojo with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Simply in his normal casual stance like is completely oblivious to his surroundings but everyone who knew Kai a little better, that only includes his team-mates and the Demolition Boys, knew that he was always alert.

Crimson eyes opened to the world around them. Somehow he could understand his team-mates. After all he knew them for good five years now. Somewhere through this time the surprise about their childish antics had faded.

And it was indeed exciting this world tournament. It had been more then a year, nearly two years, since the BEGA incident and they hadn't met a lot of the other teams during this time. Only now and then when their paths crossed unexpected. Not for any tournament. And Kai wanted to battle again and have a real competition again.

After BEGA Kai and Tyson had their friendly rematch. Kai had came out as the victor of a very intense battle. Tyson had placed his hand on Kai's shoulder and had congratulated him. Kai had left to travel for some time but had eventually returned to Tokyo and his team. After his return Tyson had retreated form his team captain position and Kai Hiwatari had once become the captain of the BBA Revolution, the former Bladebreakers.

* * *

The builing was huge to say the least. It was good six or seven stories high and the beyblade stadium was situated right next to it. It was the first time the BBA Revolutions had entered the building and they all found it incredible – even Kai who gave an approving and respectful nod while glancing around the entrance hall. Other members of the team were not so silent and Ray was quite sure that the screams of joy were still echoing through the hall.

Several other teams had already arrived and taken their respective apartments.

After Kai had given his team the keys he had went to walk around the building and inspect the training possibilities – and had turned out impressed. Each team was getting an own training room until and during the tournament.

When Kai returned from his walk and opened the door of the apartment he was met with the sight of a very excited Hilary. Ray grinned when he saw Kai's hesitant expression. His team captain really was baking away and started to leave the room again, quickly.

The Chinese laughed. "It's alright. She just got to know that there is a dance troupe coming for the opening to perform."

"Not just an ordinary dance troupe, Ray! They have become very popular through the passing year!" Hilary exclaimed turning to the boy with the extremely long hair.

"But I have never heard of them before!" Tyson interrupted. "That's because you don't watch the news, Tyson!" The girl turned to Tyson. "What was their name again?" The dragon master asked, the question making the girl groan.

"Silver Revolution." She replied with an annoyed tone in her voice, rolling her eyes at Tyson.

* * *

This evening when the team went down for dinner, Ray was too lazy to cook today and they wanted to meet the other teams, the BBA Revolutions met Mr Dickinson, the chairman of the BBA in the large entrance hall.

A wave of "Hello!" and "Hi, Mr. D!" and a "Hn." combined with a short nod greeted the elder. Stanley Dickinson smiled at the group. "You want to go to dinner, right?"

"Yes!" said – who else? – Tyson. The old man nodded. "I will soon join you and the other teams but first I have to go and check on the dancers…"

"The dancers?" Max asked. "Hilary told us that a group called Silver Revolution will perform…?"

"Exactly!" The man nodded. Hilary smiled and asked Mr Dickinson in a pleading voice. "Can we come with you? I want to meet them…"

Ray grinned while Kai rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Sure, I think they don't mind if you come along." The chairman agreed and gestured the group to follow him. "Currently they are check out the stage and the technique." He continued when the group walked down a long corridor who connected the training facility and apartment building with the new stadium. Finally they stepped through a large door.

"Wow!" Kenny exclaimed his eyes travelling through the stadium, taking in the surroundings in detail. "It's huge." Ray agreed.

"The newest and highest standard." Stanley Dickinson confirmed them, smiling proudly. It was a great achievement that they had been able to realise such a large project in the short time after the BEGA tournament.

Kai was also glancing around and noticed the large stage on the one side of the stadium. Video screens were positioned behind it and hundreds of lamps and spotlight were surrounding it. A small group of people was standing around, talking and now and then gesturing towards the stage.

It was this moment when Mr Dickinson waved the team to follow him. A young man turned around, smiled and walked up to them to meet them halfway. "Mr Dickinson, nice to meet you." The old man extended his hand to the younger. "Mr Belova I assume?"

"Chris, its only Chris." The smile never faded from the young man's lips as the two shook hands.

"You are Russian?" Tyson asked stretching out his own hand. "Partly. And you are the last world champs." "The last and the next." Tyson said confidently. Chris grinned and turned around slightly when a young woman approached the group and Chris Belova. "That's my girlfriend Elisabeth, she helps us with the contracts and with the organisation. Beth. Mr. Dickinson."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Dickinson. - And its Beth for you." "It's my pleasure, Miss Elisabeth.

They shook hands and only Kai refused the handshakes, typical for him.

"Don't mind Kai. He is always like that." Tyson grinned placing a hand on the Russian's shoulder in a friendly gesture but Kai only glared deathly at the dragon master.

Chris smiled and turned around waving at the others of his group whose were still standing near the stage. Motioning to each of the approaching, he introduced them to Mr Dickinson and the BBA Revolutions.

"Laura, Jack, Robin and Jane." The four nodded when they arrived at the group. "And that's my sister Sheila." Chris gestured to the last girl.

Ray noted that the girl Sheila was very pretty. Sparkling blue eyes with some green dots in them, plain brown hair that reached pass her shoulders. Like her brother she was dressed casual in faded blue jeans along with a white shirt and a black blazer.

A smile on her lips she stepped forward and shook Mr Dickinson's hand. Then she took a step back and what happened next left the team slightly confused at first.

Glancing quickly at her brother, Sheila made several gestures with her hands while her mouth formed some letters. Her movements were quick and swift.

Chris nodded briefly before turning to Mr Dickinson. "My sister says that it's nice to meet you and she can't wait till the tournament begins."

Mr Dickinson nodded and smiled. "Thanks Sheila. You are welcome."

While Mr Dickinson seemed not very surprised the beyblade team next to him was taken aback. Tyson starred dumfounded at Sheila as if she was an alien. Not nice. Kai reminded like he always was – impassive - and Ray was the first to understand.

As if Chris had read the Chinese's and his team-mate's thoughts he explained. "Sheila is mute." Tyson's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Very nice.

Kai rolled his eyes at the young's antics and was himself slightly surprised. Not really by the fact that the girl in front of him was mute but the fact that she seemed to be completely unaffected by the reactions of his "dear" team-mates. Somehow Kai felt the need to interfere.

"Granger, ever head of manners?" He asked sarcastically. Instantly Tyson closed his mouth and shot Kai a glare. But when it came to death glares Kai's were unbeatable. So Tyson mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

Mr Dickinson turned to Chris breaking the tension in the air with his question. "What do you think about the stage? Will she do it?"

"Sure. It is great. And thanks that we even have a room to train. That's not always possible."

"I am glad that you want to perform at the opening. Right now: Would you like to join the teams for dinner?" Mr Dickinson invited the dancers.

"That would be great." Beth nodded with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Then follow me." And with these words Mr Dickinson led them to the large dining room.

Just in the moment when Kai turned around to follow his team his crimson eyes met blue and green ones. For a moment their gazes locked. But only for seconds.

Then Laura had linked her arm with Sheila's left one and in the progress Sheila turned away. The young female dancer only glanced back briefly at the captain of the world's best beyblade team...

* * *

**So, how was it? Please tell me if it is worth continuing!** (Review? Please?)

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	2. Opening

Hi! I know its been a while. And I'm sorry for the delay. Really.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue with this fic!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Only the plot and my OCs belong to me.

So... the tournament begins! And Kai meets Sheila again. Twice!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Opening**

The next day team captain Kai Hiwatari had set up a training session for his team. Ignoring the complains of certain team-mates he lead them towards the training's area.

"It's too early, Kai!" Silence. "Kaaaaiiii!" "Stop your whining, Granger!" Kai replied annoyed to the younger. "Hmpf!" And a foot stomping on the ground in a childish manner.

The rustling of paper indicated that Max was eating his second portion of sugar this day – and it was only seven in the morning, breakfast being only ten minutes ago!

Suddenly they heard music coming from one of the rooms at the end of the corridor. It was getting louder with each step they took towards the training's area. Kai furrowed his eyebrows while the others stopped their complaining and started to walk a little quicker.

A door stood slightly ajar and ignoring his captain Tyson opened the door fully to reveal the source of the music. Parquet was covering the floor, making it a dance floor. The walls were a plain crème white colour and a complete black stereo system was set up near one of the four walls at the floor.

Not far from the wall Beth was sitting Indian style on the floor, paper spread out in front of her and a pencil at hand. Apparently she was doing her job as a manager but currently her attention was on the dancers in front of her, successfully distracting her.

Chris was standing in the middle of the music filled room seemingly explaining a move to Laura and Robin. Jane was standing at one of the walls taking a sip from her water bottle while Jack was doing some stretching.

The last dancer of Silver Revolution was dancing at on side of the room. Sheila, Chris's younger mute sister, was moving with expertise and profession but with a captivating grace. Her ponytail was wiping through the air with each move she made. Currently she was doing some kind of jazz dance.

The team was completely captivated until suddenly the music stopped. Unnoticed to the BBA Revolutions Jane was changing the CD. When the music stopped Sheila also finished her dancing of with a last quick twirl.

"Oh, hey! I didn't notice you came to watch our practise." Chris said and smiled at the group still standing in the doorway. Beth now also turned her head to look at them. "Hi! You can sit down if you want." She suggested.

Before Tyson, Hilary, Kenny or anybody else of his team to answer Kai spoke.

"No, we have to go. To train." He nearly added it as an afterthought.

His team groaned but the captain only rolled his eyes. His burning crimson eyes met with a pair of seemingly cooler blue ones with green sparks. And for a moment he could see behind these calm depth was hidden a fiery passion. Sheila was holding his gaze and did not turn her eyes away and in the end it was Kai to turn away, ordering his team out of the room harshly.

A light smile appeared on Sheila's lips while she watched the door fell close. "Sheila!" Her brother called her over and their real training began, filing on the choreography.

* * *

The stadium was packed. No free seats were available. Spotlights were moving over the crowd and through the arena with the stage. It were the first World Championships since the BEGA incident, more than a year ago. 

In one of the corridors leading towards the arena Kai was casually leaning against a wall in his typical pose – his arms crossed in front of his chest on feet placed on the wall for better balance and his crimson eyes closed. His team was standing only two meters away chatting excitedly with each other. Al around them the other participating teams had gathered, waiting to be called inside.

The Russian blocked out their rambling and concentrated on the voice ringing through the stadium. Mr Dickinson was standing on the stage, a microphone in his right hand and currently explaining the rules of the upcoming tournament.

"… and now, please, give it up for participating teams!"

Kai pushed himself of the wall, gave an annoyed growl towards his fellow team-mates and started to walk towards the arena. Ray was the first one of his team to notice – he had been talking with Mariah – and followed his Kai, hitting Tyson lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. "Come on guys!"

And out they were. Tyson and his team –except for Kai of course – waving at the audience in the stands.

After introducing each team, Mr Dickinson requested for fairplay. And then the chairman of the BeyBlade Association announced the dance troupe Silver Revolution.

The show began.

"Wow the girl left to their first dancer is hot!" Somebody behind the BBA Revolutions exclaimed. Kai had watched the performance with obvious disinterest and a bored-to-hell-expression on his face. When he was truly really interested. It started off with the discovery that the Russian liked the choice of music. And – Kai had to admit it – the dancers on the stage were indeed very good, the best he had seen in quite awhile.

Kai allowed his eyes to wander and came to the conclusion that Sheila Belova had a body other girls were most likely envying her for. She moved with grace and made it seem like the dance moves were easy and that there was nothing special to dance like that. But Kai was sure that dancing like this was far from being easy. She probably was training every day several hours – something that Kai wished that his team-mates would do without him pushing them into daily training.

Sheila had a great control over her body and Kai could see that she was focused on her dance and concentrating on the music and the other dancers around her. A smile was on her face and Kai saw that her eyes were sparkling and that all sadness in them had vanished. She was doing her thing. And she loved it obviously.

The currently playing song changed into another. Sheila had moved from her position in the front into the back row.

"They are dressed like bladers!" Daichi yelled. _Quick to notice, really_. Kai thought and rolled his eyes annoyed. _Stupid kids._

"Yeah! That's sooo cool."

_Alright Hilary. – Shut up!._

Fittingly with the music the dancers on the stage now had taken their launchers out which had been visibly attached to their belts. And only seconds after Chris had launched a beyblade which landed in front of him, spinning in a circle. The blades of Laura and Jack were moving in a straight line to the left while Robin's and Jane's moved to the right side of the stage, where they each started to playfully attack each other.

Kai saw the sixth beyblade. High above the others a light one was flying past the spotlights before it went down and landed – accurately on Chris's spinning top. Gasps were heard all over the stadium and a lot of people started to clap their hands.

The dancers now followed their respective blades, forming three couples. Chris was still in the middle with Sheila like a shadow behind him. Laura and Jack on the left and Robin and Jane on the right. The boys in the front and the girls directly behind them.

The blades moved in synchrony with the music. Sheila whirled in front of her brother with a view fast turns and bend down for a blink of an eye. Her blades was doing just the same. Now spinning in front of Chris's darker one.

Sheila stepped forward, Chris's blade circled her once before retreating to Chris who stood now sideways of Sheila.

The blades were spinning fast and flying around each dancer. Some break dance moves and the blades practically jumped over the dancers on the ground.

Then the music got slower and the light on the stage dimmed. Eerie glows illuminated the dancers barely. Outlining them. It took the audience a moment to register that the lights came from bitchips.

Surprise rose inside of Kai. He had not known that the dancers of Silver Revolution were that good in controlling blades – that they were _even blading_ – to perform such an artistic show and that they had _bitbeasts_.

With growing interest the Russian captain watched when Sheila danced a solo in the dim light. She even managed that her blade sent sparks flying by contacting the ground with the attack ring – and the blade did not even slow down and was far from losing balance.

Then thunderous applause rose from the audience.

* * *

The performance of Silver Revolution and the whole opening show had been a great success. The whole beyblade world was celebrating the start of the World Champion Ships. 

Only Kai had escaped the packed halls, blasting with music. It had taken him more time than usual to escape the grasp of his team and to separate himself from the "kids".

Now he was wandering up the stairs towards the roof where he had been earlier that day and had found a quiet and people free area.

A refreshing breeze greeted Kai when he stepped onto the roof. The moon was visible and illuminating the roof. Looking down the captain saw the busy streets and the lights of the city. He allowed his gaze to wander over the city skyline.

Suddenly he turned his head, noticing another presence near by. A lone female figure was sitting Indian style near the edge of the roof, face turned away from Kai watching the lights of the traffic.

A pair of black jeans and a burgundy red long sleeved shirt hugged the figure of Sheila Belova. She had her hair down and it moved gently with the breeze. Suddenly she turned her head and her thoughtful eyes fell on Kai. The boy saw that her muscles tensed up a little before she relaxed again. Kai had obviously caught her by surprise. Getting over his own, he walked up to her and took a seat next to her. She didn't object.

"Escaped the party?" Kai asked after some time. Sheila nodded without looking at him, eyes travelling lazily over the city while Kai watched her.

She was in the shadows again, like the time he had seen her dance her solo only hours ago. Only illuminated by a few lights somewhere.

Silence fell between the two. Both watching the busy city. Far away they heard the music of the party, somewhere a window had to be open…

They sat there in comfortable silence for a long while until Kai glanced at his wrist watch and sighed heavily. "I should return – before my team forms a search party." He muttered under his breath but Sheila heard him non the less and a smile tugged at her lips when she turned her head towards him. Slowly Kai stood up and stretched.

The girl looked down at her own watch before getting to her feet as well. Kai rose an eyebrow irritated but than a thought crossed his mind. Sheila had been away from the party an even longer period of time than Kai. And the Russian had noted that the girl's brother and his friends were quite protective of the mute.

"Want to come along?" Where had that come from? Kai Hiwatari had never ever in his entire life asked such a question. He cursed himself silently.

Sheila gave a small smile and shrugged. Then she nodded. And Kai had the feeling that she knew about his inner battle…

Five minutes later the two so different people entered the room where the party was still going.

Instantly Tyson lashed at Kai. "Where have you been? You were gone for good two hours!" Kai just brushed past him, muttering something incoherent in Russian. After a few steps Kai stopped and turned around, searching. The room was packed with bladers and workers of the BBA and special guests, but he spotted her right away. Only two steeps away from him.

Then he felt someone rush past him. A pretty girl he had seen before. Ah, right. Beth. Chris's girlfriend.

Because he was close by he caught the last part of her greeting. "…on the roof again?" Sheila nodded, glancing over her shoulder to Kai, and then followed her older friend towards the other dancers.

Shrugging it of, Kai slowly made his way towards Ray. The only one of his team, Kai considered as halfway mature.

* * *

Liked it? Tell me, plz! 

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	3. Invite

Hey people! I'm so sorry for not updating in months! My life kept me busy. It was hard to get into this story again. And I lost my notes for this story! The piece of paper just --- disappeared! But anyway... I don't want you to have to wait any longer.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine- only plot and OCs.

And ... Kai and Sheila have an interesting meeting this chap.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Invite**

The captain of the BBA Revolutions dropped his famous trademark white scarf at the end of his bed before flinging himself onto the same one, sighing. It was some time past four in the morning and the party had still not ended yet. But certain members of the team – after eating too much sugar and drinking to much alcohol - had been in the serious need of a bed and a good sleep of several hours. Being the _good _team-captain that he was, Kai had taken care of them.

He himself had not taken one sip of alcohol as always. He did not like the taste of it and – what was the matter of being drunk? He felt not in the need to become more talkative and outgoing. He was fine with being on his own.

Ray came out of the attached bathroom and pulled the cover away from his bed, indicating that the bathroom was free. Kai rose from his lying position on the bed and walked into the closet, closing the door behind himself and prepared to take a shower.

But he had not been alone this night. He had been on the party with his team – he would never call them _friends_ aloud. And when he had left midway, he had surprisingly met Sheila. And he had not instantly left the roof again – no he had stayed for, for … _two hours_!

Kai had not noticed how the time flew by! That had never happened to him – except when he was beyblading.

Never ever had he thought he would loose track of time so easily!

* * *

Some days later Kai Hiwatari was satisfied for the moment. His team had won their battles against their opponents so far and had managed to enter the second round of the tournament. There would be five rounds in total. And the BBA Revolutions wanted to win the tournament. So they had to win another three battles per round. That made it twelve matches in total. 

Please note that Kai was only satisfied for the moment and so he ordered his team to train the next day again because he saw no need to go easy on them. The training was accompanied by the usual complaints of certain younger members of the team.

Ignoring this as usual Kai continued with his training schedule. The Russian captain was determined to win the whole tournament. He did not mind to be called "Sourpuss" or "Ice cube". He gave a shit about the things other people thought of him.

"Granger, get your sorry ass over here already!" The slightly Russian accented voice of the team captain ordered his fellow team-mate to hurry up with his run.

* * *

His dark crimson eyes were dark with anger. Every person he passed on his way through the facility backed away in fright. He felt the calming warmth of his bitbeast Dranzer in his pocket. Somehow he had to release his anger about the disastrous training session with his team. He had a headache from all their stupid ramblings and complains without an end. 

Storming down a deserted corridor he drew out his launcher and ripcord, quickly followed by his beloved blue beyblade. The attack ring shimmered sharp in the rare light of the corridor.

Nobody was in sight. He was alone. And that was exactly what he wanted. Clicking the beyblade into its place and adding the ripcord, Kai prepared himself to launch his blade.

_Finally alone! I swear one day I will kill them – and when it is by accident!! _

With the full force of his anger his blade went flying through the air before it landed several metres away from him on the floor. Circling a random spot on the ground, Dranzer kept up a fast speed. The movements of the blade were perfectly timed and smoothed. A result of Kai's lifelong practice.

_Poor, pathetic, lazy …_ Yeah, what? _... team-mates! They asked for me to lash out at them. Why could Tyson not shut up for once! Just for once!_

It was calming to watch the blade spin. Very slowly some of the anger about the messed practise faded away. But he was still stressed. And that was the reason he sent Dranzer in the air. The blade crashed against the walls of the corridor, leaving marks on the stone.

_I was only asking for one time! Once in his lifetime this … child should know when to shut up! _

Out of the corner of the eye Kai saw suddenly a little movement and mentally called his blade back and at the same time voicing his thoughts. "Dranzer! Stop!" But it was too late for the phoenix to stop the attack. The blade had already bounced away from the wall and was still in the air. Only millimetres away from the person ahead in the corridor the blade flew by. Dark hair waved through the air and a few lone strands of hair fell to the ground.

Sheila stood there without moving. Her eyes were wide, slowly realising that a deathly attack had barely missed her. _What was…?_

The Russian's crimson eyed widened a fraction. _Sheila?_

"Sheila?" Kai asked carefully, completely letting his mask slip for a moment. To say that she was shell-shocked would be an understatement.

The call of her name brought Sheila back to reality. She blinked her intense eyes and focused her view on Kai. _Hiwatari Kai. The Russian team captain of the BBA Revolutions. Then …_

Her right hand reached up slowly and brushed through her hair, feeling where once longer strands of hair had been.

_His blade truly is fast…_

Kai's anger at his team had vanished the moment he realised that he had made a mistake. And he felt a wave of relief wash over him when he realised that the girl in front of him was not hurt seriously. Meanwhile Dranzer was still spinning on the floor innocently. Remembering his blade the Russian called it back into his hand and quickly placed it in the pocket of his jacket.

Sheila closed her eyes and her right hand dropped to her side. Taking in deep breaths she stood there unmoving for a moment. _It has been a while since anybody caught me like he did… what had captured my mind so hard? _

"Sheila? You're okay?" Kai asked in a timid voice trying not to scare the girl more than he already had. At the sound of his voice she reopened her eyes and looked at him. _I'm not scared, Kai. Should I?_

Kai could not tell which thoughts passed through her mind and he did not know how to react. While he was still confused and trying to figure out what he could do to shake her out of the shock moment her lips slowly but steadily rose and formed a reassuring smile soon followed by a nod. _Sure._

For a second Kai did not know where to put this small action but than he remembered his earlier question. To make sure that he asked again. "You sure?"

And again Sheila smiled and nodded. _Yes. I am_. She lowered her head and looked at him unsure what to do. After an awkward moment they started walking as if on cue. Next to each other as if some unknown power was making them.

"Uhm… can I invite you?" Kai felt ashamed. He had been so close to hurt an innocent! And somehow Kai wanted to make up for it. Seriously he could have killed her. Back there in the corridor he had lost control over himself. He had not wanted anybody to get hurt that had been the reason why he had left his team in the training hall and had searched for a more private place away from any human being. And than the thing he feared most nearly happened!

_You want to invite me? They say you would never ask anybody – especially no girl. And not a girl like me. _

"Ice cream?" He offered a bit nervously looking at the quiet girl next to him. Sheila looked at him and tilted her head to the side as if considering his question and finally she nodded in agreement. _One day, maybe… _

* * *

Kai had returned to his team once again. He did not say a word when entering the suite through the front door and just ventured into the room he shared with Ray. His team-mates didn't dare to address him when he walked past them, because it was clear as day that Kai was definitely not in any mood for talking. 

He slammed the door shut behind himself and was finally engulfed with the quietness of his room. Slowly Kai walked over to the window starring at the world outside. He had lost his anger on his team-mates somewhere on the way back to the suite where he stayed with his team. Still he was angry had himself for letting his emotions slip and getting himself so riled up.

Then he remembered that he invited Sheila for ice cream. Kai shook his head. He had never in his life invited anybody. Yet alone a girl! And for ice cream? He was not even sure if he liked ice cream. Why on earth had he invited her for ice cream? Why the hell had he invited her? Oh, yeah he had to made up for his outrage that nearly had killed her and Kai had felt sorry for that. But since when felt Kai Hiwatari sorry for something? Since when did he apologise?

The Russian sighed and leaned his forehead on the cool window glass. It was giving him a headache. And he was not in the need for a throbbing head of which reason ever. Finally he decided that it would be the best to stop thinking about the whole episode and focus on the task had hand. His team and nothing else. He would go and eat with this girl ice cream and than it would be over and forgotten, …right?

* * *

The music from the sound boxes filled the room with sweetness and gentle music. Sunshine fell through the large windows at the long side of the room, drawing golden patterns on the wooden floor. 

The windows were reflected by the large mirrors on the opposite wall, whose made the room larger than it truly was.

She made no sound moving over the floor, taking each step calmly. Drawing out the fluid movements with her arms and hands. Her fingertip brushed over the wooden floor gently like the wind through leafs. She rose again and started whirling around herself as the music picked up speed. A silver pendant around her neck glittered in the sunlight.

A small smile graced her lips, lighting up her face. Her eyes were closed but now and then she opened them and they were sparkling with something rare.

One step to the side and her dark hair brushed through the air. It was loose something she did not often when she was dancing. Sometimes her hair would get in the way when doing a complicated move or a flip. But right not she did not care. And it felt nice.

She felt the warm wood under her bare feet. Grounding her and her moves. She bend herself backwards nearly allowing her hands to touch the floor behind her before she rose again spreading her arms elegantly like they were wings.

Unnoticed to her the door closed itself. Silently her brother walked away, leaving his young sister alone to her thoughts, her music and her dance. He felt that she was changing. She was on her way to become the woman he always had hoped that she would become. Independent and free…

Moving on and leaving the past behind.

* * *

Two days later Kai Hiwatari was sitting on a small wall near the beach, overlooking the blue moving waves in front of him. He had one of his legs brought up to his chest with his arm resting on it while his other leg was dangling off the wall. The Russian was quite relaxed and gave himself a little rest from his own training. 

He had trained his team the whole morning and had given them the afternoon free. He himself had been training none the less.

The beach was empty, dark clouds darkening the once blue sky, indicating that it would rain soon. A cool breeze made his white scarf blowing in the wind that had picked up. He was alone here.

But then a lone figure caught the Russian's attention and he turned his crimson eyes away from the sea. Her long dark hair dancing in the wind the eyes lingering over the ocean towards the horizon far away. She had taken off her shoes and was walking bare footed through the white sand.

Suddenly she turned her head as if knowing that she was being watched. Her eyes caught his dark ones. Kai did not dare to blink or look away. He was not the guy to show or admit that he got caught. Both stood there unmoving.

Finally it was Sheila who tilted her head to the side, a thoughtful expression on her face. Then her lips curled up slightly.

Kai was surprised that she walked up to him and sat down next to him on the wall. When he saw her approach he slipped on his cold indifferent mask he usually showed to the outside world. Why had she sat down next to him? Only a few days ago he might have killed her with his blade! And he was not known to be very social and communicative.

But there she sat, her feet barely touching the sand. And her hair freely playing with the wind and looking over the ocean. Feeling that he was looking at her she turned her head towards him and brushed a strand of hair out of her few in the process. A tiny smile made its way to her face again before she turned again to look at the sea and the display of crashing waves in front of her.

Kai followed her gaze and they that there in silence for a while and only looking out onto the ocean. Finally Kai asked the question that was running through his head for quite a while. "Aren't you afraid of me?" His voice was laced with his usual coolness and rid of any emotion possible.

Again he turned to the girl next to him. Sheila looked at him seriously and then shook her head. No.

Then they head the roll of thunder not very far away. And the first few raindrops started to fall and hitting the sand turning it into a darker colour drop by drop.

Kai rose from his sitting position and Sheila followed his example and both started to walk back towards the trainings facility.

But they would never make it in time. Kai cursed himself. He himself liked to be out in the storm but that did not mean that the same went for Sheila. Somehow he felt responsible for her. Sure, it was because he nearly killed her. He looked to his side seeing the girl was right next to him keeping up with his quick pace easily despite the fact that she was a lot shorter than the Russian. Spotting a small café he motioned for her to follow him. And she did.

They chose a table near the windows. Seeing that the weather was not very nice only a few stray people were in the café as it was an ice café. Only seconds after they had taken a seat the rain started to purr down as if there was no tomorrow. Lightning crashed and the thunder boomed outside.

Kai was now the person being watched. Sheila's eyes never left his face and not even the smallest movement of the boy escaped her. She had found her way to read people. Sheila knew that Kai was an enigma to the world. She saw his cold exterior but she was not a person to get fouled easily.

_I see that there is more to you than you let on. I've heard you team call you sourpuss and ice cube. Are you really like the world sees you? _

* * *

Sorry for stopping here. But I wanted to have the chapter up today.

Please tell me what you think! Any suggestions are warmly welcomed!

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


	4. Flavour

Hey guys! I know it really has been a while since I last updated any of my stories. But my life keeps be extremely busy. Some parts of the chapter turned out sappy in my opinion, but it still has its (hopefully) good parts. Anyway -

Thanks for the reviews people. 6 reviews! That is the most I got for one chapter since I write on this page. Yey!

Greg (House?) : I'm considering your ideas. I know Kai has punished himself far too much. In this chapter it is better. Your other two ideas. I anyway wanted to add something inthat direction. Maybe with a few modification so that it fits in the story... (Hint: Reread chapter two "Opening", the part were Sheila dances.) But thanks for your review. This is the kind I need to keep going. :)

Disclaimer: As usal: Nothing is mine - except for the plot and my OCs.

So, I think it is really, really time for the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Flavour?**

Spotting a small café he motioned for her to follow him. And she did.

They chose a table near the windows. Seeing that the weather was not very nice only a few stray people were in the café as it was an ice café. Only seconds after they had taken a seat the rain started to purr down as if there was no tomorrow. Lightning crashed and the thunder boomed outside.

Kai was now the person being watched. Sheila's eyes never left his face and not even the smallest movement of the boy escaped her. She had found her way to read people. Sheila knew that Kai was an enigma to the world. She saw his cold exterior but she was not a person to get fouled easily.

_I see that there is more to you than you let on. I've heard you team calls you sourpuss and ice cube. Are you really like the world sees you? _

* * *

Unconsciously she had tilted her head to the side - a little a movement she always made when she was concentrating on something - or in this case someone. Kai Hiwatari was not a person to not notice when being watched and so he turned his crimson eyes away from the window and gazed at the girl opposite of him, with only a simple brown wooden table in between. 

Sheila was not backing away and firmly hold his gaze without blinking. Slightly her lips turned upwards indicating a little smile before Sheila turned her attention away from the boy and reached for the menu sitting next to a vase with yellow flowers and a small white candle.

While she turned her eyes away and took a hold of the menu Kai watched her move. Every move was calm and collected. Mentally smacked Kai himself. What had he been expecting? That she was clumsy? She was a professional dancer. She knew how to control her body.

She flipped the menu – sheets of a light blue covered in plastic open and her eyes travelled lazily over the lines. It took her not long to chose before she pushed the menu gently over towards Kai. The Russian broke from his thoughts and took his turn in choosing what to order. He lowered his eyes to the letters in front of him before looking up briefly. "My treat." And then Sheila smiled openly, remembering that he had offered her this several days ago.

After hesitating a little Kai picked chocolate ice cream. He had often watched his team going for ice cream but had always refused to come along. So never in his life he had tasted ice cream himself and had always wondered what people found in flavoured frozen water.

But here he was. In an ice café with a girl and choosing ice cream. Three things he never thought were possible. Pushing these thoughts into the back of his mind to deal with them later Kai wondered what flavour Sheila had chosen. And how should he order for her? Since she was mute she …

As if reading his thoughts and noticing that a waitress was walking towards their table Sheila pulled the menu down so that it was lying flatly between the two teens and pointed at a short line of letters. Vanilla. Her choice of ice cream.

After Kai had ordered and the waitress left the two just sat there for a while watching the storm outside. The flashing of lightning over the waves of the ocean and the loud rumbling of thunder which reminded Kai of Tyson when he was once again hungry and his stomach gave away those nerving sounds.

Kai shook his head in half amusement and felt Sheila's curious eyes at himself. Turning to her he said. "Nothing. Just something that reminded me of Granger." A soft inaudible chuckle escaped Sheila and she once again smiled at him. In companionable silence both turned to watch the raging storm outside.

After their respective portions of ice cream arrived Kai hesitantly reached for the spoon next to the bowl since it was the first time in his nineteen years of life that he was about to taste what he simply called "_just flavoured ice_" – and he had grown up in Russia with a lot of ice around him.

Kai watched Sheila eat her first few spoons of vanilla before he looked once again at his own share. Meanwhile Sheila took in the sight of the teen in front of her and placed her own spoon down.

With her right hand she reached into the right pocket of her black simple blazer to produce a white sheet of paper and a pen. A few seconds later Kai's eyes read the one word written in neat clear handwriting at the left corner of the paper. _"Try."_

Surprise barely masked Kai looked up and found Sheila casually returning to her ice cream. _Does she know? That I have never tasted it before? But how should she know?_

Grabbing his spoon with a firm grip he scooped some of the cool cream onto the silver spoon and placed it into his mouth. Lowering the spoon he felt the ice cream slowly starting to melt in the warmth of his mouth. The taste of rich chocolate started to engulf his tongue and mouth.

For a brief moment Kai allowed himself to close his eyes, relishing in the foreign new taste. He had eaten chocolate before but very rarely. Thinking of it as a thing that was useless and made people lazy. And fat. But now that he tasted the ice cream he found that he liked the taste of it.

When Kai reopened his eyes he found Sheila calmly and slowly eating her ice cream spoon by spoon. She gave him a few moments of private – without looking at him – to get accustom with this new thing.

Kai appreciated it because he had let his mask slip for a moment. After making sure that his face was emotionless again he returned to eating. In silence the two teenagers sat there. It was a companionable silence and there was no need to speak.

* * *

Finally Kai placed his spoon down with a soft metallic sound. Sheila had also just finished her ice cream. For the first time since Kai had started eating Sheila looked directly at him. During their silence she had glanced up once or twice. But know their eyes met and Sheila smiled at him. 

She did not expect a reaction from the teenage boy. She just felt that she wanted to smile at him. It felt odd but she could not help it. Sheila was not the type of girl to smile and wink at any boy crossing her path – in reality she was extremely shy.

But here she was smiling at a boy she just had met a few days ago at the beginning of the tournament. Slightly embarrassed she turned her head away and focused on the world outside the café. It had stopped raining. The dark clouds slowly made way for white puffy ones and the rays of the sun.

Meanwhile Kai watched the girl in front of him trying to figure her out. But that was harder than with the most people Kai had encountered in his life.

* * *

The sun reflected from the windows of the large building. The rain clouds had vanished leaving a bright blue sky free of any clouds. The air was clear and fresh after the rain. It smelled like spring. 

Two figures walked out of the woods towards the high building of the BBA. A boy and a girl. Suddenly the boy stopped looking at the building. He had lost track of time and had underestimated the distance from the café to the BBA.

Sheila turned her head surprised when she noticed that Kai had stopped walking. She tilted her head to the right side gazing at him when he turned to look at her briefly before averting his eyes again. Then comprehension flashed in her light eyes. Stepping in front of the boy, she scribbled something on her piece of paper she always carried with her for interaction.

Kai rose his eyebrows when she showed him her writing. On the paper were writing some lines.

_Try._

_The rain has stopped._

_I understand. I go first, okay?_

Surprised Kai looked at the girl. Sheila smiled and wrote one more line showed it to Kai before shoving the paper back into her pocket.

She turned around and broke into a small sprint towards the entrance of the building, her waving behind her. Kai looked after her running form and slowly very slowly a small smile formed on his lips.

Shaking his head he started to follow the girl at a slower pace.

_Kai, __I'm sure you will win your next battle._

* * *

So, what do you think? 

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix


End file.
